The Pilot and Feasibility Program provides support for novel diabetes-related research projects of limited scope. The goal of the program is to support exploratory research projects by new investigators (who have little or no independent research support) or established investigators who are turning to diabetes research for the first time. In the past project period 1-4 new projects have been initiated each year. In August and September there is a University-wide solicitation of proposals by electronic mail. An announcement is also placed in the VUMC newspaper. The Meharry Medical College faculty will also be alerted to the availability these awards. Proposals are reviewed by four individuals, two internal to Vanderbilt and two external to the institution and they are scored on an NIH scale. The proposals and critiques are then evaluated by the Research Advisory Committee, with the reviewers as ad hoc members, (equivalent to an NIH study section) and each proposal is assigned a priority score. The proposals and priority scores are next presented to the DRTC Executive Committee (equivalent to the NIH Council) for a funding decision. Support for a second year of research is only given when satisfactory work is completed in year one, as evaluated by a written progress report, and if external support for the project has not been obtained in the interim. The success rate of this program since it was instituted in 1978, as measured either by the number of investigators who remain involved in diabetes research (66%), or who convert their P/F study into a nationally awarded, peer reviewed grant, is high (>60%). In the past 15 years 80% of the PIs funded are still involved in diabetes related research and 76% have obtained peer reviewed funding (excluding those whose P/F projects are still active).